Forces Of Desire
by Aozoran
Summary: Megs/TC: A little punishment is in order for a pleading little Thundercracker, Megatron doesn't take kindly to those who beg for mercy.


**Author's Note: This is a present for Kayla 3 Hope you like it, Sweetheart.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing ^^::**

**Warning: Is is a little rough, but its a sticky. This is G1 XD**

* * *

"Hold still." A sharp growl was almost purred against Thundercracker's audio, powerful hands pinning the slender seeker against the cold tiles, feeling the squirming, writhing body, pressing upwards against his, clearly begging for attention. A hand caught the back of the seeker's neck, pinning him a little more forcefully, nipping sharply at the edges of those quivering wings, feeling them twitch and flutter with need. A glossa stroked over the slender throat, nuzzling it and inhaling deeply, catching the faint hints of that exotic cleanser that clung to the slender body.

"Mega…tron…" It was a breathy whimper, a plea for more. "_Please_…"

"You are begging me?" Crimson optics narrowed sharply, his hand squeezing more tightly, leaving his lover quivering with a flutter of fear for displeasing the Emperor of Destruction. "You, who call yourself a Decepticon, _beg me_?" Fingers scrapped almost painfully up along one delicate wing, squeezing the metal hard, leaving scratches on the glossy blue paint.

"_Master_." Shivering slightly, knowing that he had displeased his Master was attempting to do everything he could to please, pressing back into the warm frame just behind him, his aft rubbing back against the hips touching him. But the fact that there were already two fingers buried deep in his valve was not helping with the action.

"Fool."

Hands were pulling away from the whimpering Seeker, the bright optics were wide and pleading, hopeful that his lover wouldn't abandon him to the hot jolts of arousal that fluttered through him, especially since he was actually the one stroking the inside of his own valve.

"On your knees." The Decepticon Leader ordered, his expression showing that the slightest hesitation would mean destruction for Thundercracker.

Dropping instantly to the tiled floor, away from the wall, his wings fluttering again, begging for those hands to return to the scorching hot metal. He almost yelped when water was dripping down across them as the shower was turned on, the scratches inflicted burned and tingled with a torturous mix of pleasure and pain, whirling together wildly. Thundercracker's knees parted more, his own fingers shoving up harder into his valve, gasping and groaning the other's name inaudibly as he was directed to continue the self-stimulation.

Shimmering optics were wide and dazed as a powerful hand caught his jaw, forcing him forwards. The moment his lips parted with another gasp for air, something hot and hard forced its way between his lips, thrusting so forcefully that it touched the back of his throat, choking him as he was being presented with the large, rather impressive girth of Megatron's spike. His helm was being gripped painfully tight, keeping him in position, any moment he hesitated in continuing to torment his own valve, he was squeezed harder.

Adjusting to the forceful moments of that length, his glossa began stroking over it, the taste of the first drops of fluid touched his taste receptors and he was soon eagerly sucking on it, mouth moving up and down every inch of that length, desperate to take as much in as physically possible. His olfactory sensor brushed up against the warm belly, barely able to draw in air through his vents enough to cool his systems just enough to keep him from overheating. His optics drifted half closed, expression revealing just how much he enjoyed this particular act.

"_**Look at me**_."

Pleasure-dazed optics drifted upwards slightly, barely able to focus for more than a moment.

"**Thundercracker**."

The sound of his name had him jolting, a hand was back on his wing, tracing the edges of it slowly, stroking so gently that new sparks of heat were leaping up like wildfire within his systems. It was impossibly gentle. His spike was twitching and throbbing against the Seeker's belly, pulsing hotly, reminding him of the fact that that too had been restrained. The pressure behind it was slowly becoming almost unbearable, the gentle strokes definitely not helping him in the slightest.

"It hurts doesn't it?" A smirk touched the corners of Megatron's mouth, letting out the softest groans of pleasure, his dark crimson optics dimming just a little, the hot mouth moving over him was drawing the heat up and out of him, he had to admit he was going to enjoy this. "Your spike… _throbbing_ like that. Though," Another smirk, optics brightening with something akin to amusing. "You always did enjoy being tied up. Always liked it rough."

A soft needy whimper was his only response.

Fingers were positively dripping wet not only with water but also with lubricants that were sliding down quivering thighs, the mech so hot that he could barely stay like that, but he was still stimulating his valve, a slender hand brushed against Megatron's hip lightly, touching it softly. The moment he did, that hot length was jerked from his mouth to a cry of disappointment and a plea for his master to return to him.

"Naughty, _naughty_."

"Please… please… Master… let me touch you…" Bright optics were gazing upwards at the powerful form that towered over him, knowing he had just made one rather fatal mistake.

"_Begging_? What did I tell you about _**begging**_ me?"

A hand gripped the Seeker's jaw, forcing it upwards, dragging the mech to his pedes, physically dominating him, before a powerful kiss silenced Thundercracker, a glossa pushing its way that hot mouth. Thundercracker's sweet mouth was being positively plundered, every inch of it being touched and tasted, his lips being bruised by the action, his lips sucked and nipped so hard it almost drew fluids to the surface. He however didn't realise what was happening with his master's other hand…

With a shriek of surprise, Thundercracker was surprised when he found himself tied, his wrists bound together over his head, the loop of it strung across the pipe that held the showerhead away from the wall. Water was pouring down over his helm, turned on hotter, every drop hitting his wings, his slender unarmoured body squirming as he was trying to escape the flow that was rushing down over the top of him. His ankles were being knocked apart, his stretched valve exposed and hot water was trickling down across his spinal plating and dripping into him, his hips bucked against it, crying out as it tormented him mercilessly, his hands struggling against the restraints, tugging hard against them.

"Master… no… please… Please… oohhh! AH! PLEASE!" He was whimpering and begging, knowing that would only get his punished, but… punishment always was quite enjoyable. "Please… ahh… ahhh! AHH!"

A finger ever so lightly brushed against the tip of that raging erection that was confined by the cord fastened at its base, it was throbbing and twitching beneath his touch. A few drops of fluid were extracted and drawn upwards to be licked by Megatron, his lips twitching in amusement at the look of shock on the Seeker's face.

"I will _punish_ you."

And powerful hands gripped Thundercracker's hips, dragging them backwards, forcing the mech to lean over, spreading his legs and attempting to keep his balance, before that hard throbbing length he had gotten to taste earlier was suddenly against his entrance. There was no hesitation as Thundercracker was thrust into so sharply a scream escaped the Seeker, it was so large, forcing his inner walls so side he felt he was going to split in two. Their hips slapped together sharply, just as denta bit down sharply on his neck, making him arch as every inch of his throat was devoured, sensitive Energon lines tortured, a hand snaking upwards…

Fingers touched the curve of his spark casing, dangerous and predatory, as he was being taken so hard that his denta rattled. It almost hurt, the movements rough and vicious, the tip of that hot spike, applying so much pressure against his sweetspot with each perfectly aimed thrust that he shrieked each time it was hit. His voice was getting rough and cracking with all the sounds he was making, his wrists chaffing against the bindings.

"Open it." A digit trailed over the most intimate part of him, before teasing a port lightly, stimulating sensitive points that had the seeker even hotter than he thought possible.

"…Master…"

"**Now**, Thundercracker. Do not disobey me."

The casing slipped open and a hand instantly curled around his spark, squeezing and rubbing across every inch of it, and Thundercracker's world was disintegrating into powerful waves of pleasure, he would have come several times by now if it wasn't for that hated cord binding his throbbing, pulsing spike. Everything was coming in waves, overwhelming and powerful, he was seeing stars as the angle of penetration changed again, Megatron thrusting upwards now, forcing the mech up on the tips of his pedes, using gravity to force him back down to be impaled again, his aft aching, his wings being tormented by the water… everything building up and…

A hot burst of something filled his spark from Megatron, overwhelming him, fluids suddenly filling his aft with a fierce growl of his name, his world whirling around and despite the binding the pressure was so much that fluids were ejaculated from his spike, spraying across the wall as he offlined in a spectacular overload that swallowed him whole. Megatron's name was being shrieked as he sagged against the bonds, everything going black…

* * *

Warm arms cradled Thundercracker when he was slowly coming back to himself, something still hot and throbbing was still in his valve, thrusting in and out slowly, warm and just he way he liked it. Pleasure was still soaking every inch of his frame, a hand stroking across his now freed spike, a thumb teasing the head of it, tormenting the slit that was still sticky with fluids. His helm rested against a strong shoulder, feeling the lazy rush of that strange heat tingle through his spark and he smiled slightly. Groaning softly, he was snuggling back into the movements, squirming slightly as silky lips were teasing the edges of his abused wings, licking over them softly.

"Mmmh… yes…" Thundercracker was moaning softly, a trembling hand touching the one that was wrapped around his length, feeling the fingers slow just a little, curl around his own and drew them into the intimate movement, fingers laced. "Ooh…" Optics were dimming again, glad that most of his weight was being supported by his lover.

"Quite enjoyable as always." Megatron smirked slightly, nuzzling his lover's cheekplate for a moment, rather enjoying the way the other was responding to what he was doing.

"You just like watching me squirm."

"I do rather enjoy you begging."

"You just get off from tying me up…"

"And you don't?"

Pouting slightly, Thundercracker's wings twitched slightly as they were being surreptitiously being licked again by his lover. "Tease."

"Are you daring to call Megatron a _tease_?"

"I dare to say… my Master has a sexy aft."

"Master indeed! You are a _naughty_ little Seeker." Snorting, Megatron was possessively squeezing the warm spark that was fluttering against his palm. "I could so easily extinguish your spark…"

"But you wouldn't… I don't think Starscream would be as willing to…"

Yelping, Thundercracker pouted again as his abused wing twitched from where he had been bitten. The Seeker was clearly squirming against the arms that held him, definitely protesting the treatment of his wings.

"_Starscream_? I should have…"

"But…"

"Mine." Arms squeezed Thundercracker warmly, reminding him of the fact that the larger silvery mech was very possessive of him and in some ways loved him. The touch to his spark was warm and gentle, the emotions flowing from Megatron to the Seeker showing him all he needed to know.

"Always, Master Megatron, always yours."

* * *

**Hoped you like that little bit of showery action... **


End file.
